Fast Time at Clairemont High
Fast Time at Clairemont High (letra en ingles) I've been saving myself for you. I've been saving myself for you. I waited my whole life for you. I've been saving myself for you. Tonight we'll be throwing a party. Under the sunset we started to drink. A little faster now! This celebration so many faces. I say the words as the moon painted us blue. I've been saving myself for you. I've been saving myself for you. I waited my whole life for you, 'cause I was saving myself for you. (Now brother bring that beat back!) Now hold on, this is innocent blood, all the beach boys look like sharks. Because without you nothing ever mattered, I scream and wave my arms but you don't understand me. Now as I watch them feed on you, it's over. If I die, you die too. Because I'm saving myself for you. I've been saving myself for you. I waited my whole life for you, 'cause I was saving myself for you. I just wanted one dance with you, one night under the smoke alarm. Every single door in this house is on fire! So melodramatic but it turns me on. I close my eyes it feels just like a movie. I'm convinced that we don't make sense, but I'd kill anyone who gets close. I've been saving myself for you. I've been saving myself for you. The sharpest thing I find for you, 'cause I was saving myself for you. I've been saving myself for you. I saved myself for you. Don't you know I'd die for you? I saved myself for you. (Without you what's the point?) '' Fast Time at Clairemont High (letra en español)'' Yo trataba de salvar a mí mismo para usted. Yo trataba de salvar a mí mismo para usted. Yo trataba de salvar a mí mismo para usted. Esta noche vamos a estar lanzando un partido. Bajo la puesta de sol que comenzó a beber. Un poco más rápido ahora. Esta celebración, por lo que muchas caras. Digo que las palabras como la luna pintada de nosotros azul He estado ahorrando mí mismo para usted. He estado ahorrando mí mismo para usted. Esperé toda mi vida para usted. Porque no se trataba de salvar a mí mismo para usted, Ahora hermano que venció a traer de vuelta. (Ahora el hermano trae ese ritmo de nuevo!) Ahora espera, esta es la sangre de inocentes, todos los muchachos de la playa de mira, como los tiburones, Porque sin ti nada importaba. Puedo gritar y agitar mis brazos, pero usted me entiende. Ahora, como veo que ellos se alimentan, se acabó. Si he de morir, se muere, también. Porque yo soy el ahorro de mí mismo para usted. He estado ahorrando mí mismo para usted. Esperé toda mi vida para usted. Porque no se trataba de salvar a mí mismo para usted. Yo sólo quería un baile con usted. una noche bajo la alarma de humo, cada puerta de esta casa está en llamas! Cada puerta sola en esta casa está en llamas! Así, melodramático, pero es que me emociona. Cierro los ojos se siente como una película. Estoy convencido de que no tiene sentido. Pero, me gustaría matar a cualquiera que se acerca. He estado ahorrando mí mismo para usted. He estado ahorrando mí mismo para usted. La mayor cosa que me parece que para usted. Porque no se trataba de salvar a mí mismo para usted. He estado ahorrando mí mismo para usted. Me salvó a mí mismo para usted. No sabes que me muero por ti. Me salvó de you.without usted ¿ cuál es el punto